Destiny Bond
by delusionalcookie
Summary: (Sorry to everyone waiting for the next AzurLane Story, it's in progress. I wanted to work on a different project first.) A US Marshal discovers that one survivor exists among yet another deplorable act in the horror that lies just beneath the surface of the idyllic world that is postwar Pokemon.


I don't get the attraction.

Seriously.

When I was a kid, I liked it; I was into it! The heat of battle, the excitement, the adrenaline that surged through me when I was giving the orders. Then, I guess I just outgrew it. It became so mundane, so… routine. That's not a bad thing, but I wasn't cut out to travel the land searching far and wide to do someone else's job for them.

I'm not really an advocate either way, I guess I just don't care. It's a fact of life. Some people get into it their whole lives, some have made it their career. You know what I say? That's great for them, and I'm happy that they found what they enjoy.

The reality is, the world is a much harsher place than it appears. Those silly gangsters, well, they aren't so silly once they go full terrorist and blow up buildings. Sex trafficking, slavery, torture, mutilation, and a thousand other horrendous crimes.

Yet it's safe for a school-aged girl to stand in a dark forest surrounded by nothing but beasts for hours on end.

What the hell kind of place is this, you ask?

This, my friends… this is the world of Pokemon.

"You can't be here, move along," A local officer says by way of greeting. I reach inside my coat to retrieve my federal ID and hand it over. He looks at it and appraises me again, his tone condescending.

"You don't look like a Marshal."

I shrug and retrieve my ID.

"Didn't realize we were supposed to look a certain way. Can I come through?" I remain polite.

"Yeah, sure. Not like I can stop you, anyway. Whoever you're after is long gone."

"Doesn't matter, just need to see the evidence."

"You really don't want to do that."

"Don't have a choice."

"Suit yourself."

He steps aside and I make my way to the top of the small hill behind him. Some bored cops were milling around, waiting for the call to pack up and ship out. One sees me and ambles over.

"Hey man, you're not… oh, sorry, Marshal," He corrects himself and backs away. The US Marshals still count for something, even after the war. The US got lucky, we somehow hung onto our territory and now our neighbors were also our protectorates.

Anyway, have I mentioned how fucking cold it is? Only a light layer of snow covered the ground, but I could feel the hairs freezing in my nose in this miserable weather. When I landed here my driver just laughed and said that this was typical.

I fucking hate North Dakota, and I can't wait to leave. Why the hell did the unsub have to pick such a frozen wasteland. I gritted my teeth and looked into the valley below as I crested the hill.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

Jesus… Fucking… Christ…

There must have been thirty corpses, still fresh. My stomach twisted at the horrors below but I remained stoic as the local police lieutenant came up to me.

"We've seen nothing like this… I mean, you get the odd killing or battle that went too far here and there but this… How the hell did they even get here?"

"Truck."

"Jesus…"

I had seen it before. The mutilated, broken bodies of so-called 'partner' Pokemon. A dozen Gardevoirs, Lopunnys, others… The Pokemon gods may be real, but apparently they give about as much of a shit as the god humanity were all so sure had existed.

Then, a movement.

No. That can't be right. How?

Again!

I raced down the hill, digging in my pocket, hoping my eyes weren't deceiving me. This would be a huge break in the case if there was a survivor. There were never any survivors.

I saw a twitch and tossed what I had been digging in my pocket for towards it. Before the ball even touched down, a flash of light erupted and a Gardevoir was pulled into it. The light went green, and I sighed as I watched it land.

I retrieved it off the chest of another Gardevoir next to it. This one's eyes were partially open, the gaping wound in its torso proof of its demise. Poor thing.

I made my way back up the hill and past the cops without a word, getting into my car and telling my driver to get us to the nearest center.

I suppose I should explain a bit about the situation. I specialize in Pokemon crime, specifically hunting down those individuals who think abusing, raping, and killing Pokemon is acceptable. I've been on the trail of this asshole for months. He was the sickest individual I've ever had the misfortune to meet.

He slipped away, and it's been weeks now. Every few days something new like this comes in. I needed to catch this asshole.

We get to the center, and I hand the ball to the nurse on duty. She takes it and puts it in the machine. Somehow this machine miraculously heals injuries, even mortally wounding ones. I don't trust Silph, but you can't deny the miraculous quality of their products.

She hands it back to me along with a slip of paper with her number on it. I thank her and head out. My motel isn't far, and I cradle the ball in my hands, fearing the reaction of the Pokemon inside when I opened it.

I'd wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, I needed to finish my report and call that nurse. Pokemon center nurses are a sure bet in any town, as long as you aren't from the town. This one was no exception. She showed up at my door not ten minutes after I called her.

"I'm glad you called. We don't get many visitors and I've been…" she looked up at me and bit her lip. I invited her inside and, by the time I closed the door and turned around, her perky breasts were out and the rest of her clothes were well on their way to the floor.

"Right to the point, eh?" I started undoing my belt, and before I knew it she was pulling them down and sucking me off.

She stopped and looked at me, "Maybe you should sit on the bed or something. It will be awhile. Don't worry, I'll make you last." I sat on the edge of the bed, my pants around my ankles and her throat around my member. I had to admit, she knew what she was doing, bringing me to the edge again and again.

Then, when I thought I could take no more, she stopped and turned around, shaking her pert butt at me and leaning on the desk.  
"Hey, Marshal, why don't you get over here and fuck me? My cunt's throbbing," She moaned as she fingered herself. I got up and wasted no time thrusting into her soaking wet slit. I groped the soft flesh of her breasts as I bent over her, thrusting into her like an animal. She cried out in pleasure each time I slammed my full length inside her.

She would always ask to change positions every time I got close, and I would oblige. About two hours into this and I was ready to explode. I had her legs up around her head and this time; she didn't ask me to stop.

"Cum inside me! I want to feel it!" She cried out, and I gave her what she wanted.

"Fuck yes, I'm going to come you little hicksville slut!" I cried out as I filled her with my seed, and she moaned as yet another orgasm took her. I honestly lost count at this point.

She left shortly after. She had gotten what she had come for. Typical. I would have enjoyed her company, but if you weren't some famous trainer (or a trainer at all…) people avoided you. That included women.

I opened the safe and removed the lone item within, the Pokeball. I caressed it and wondered how the creature inside was doing. What was she thinking?

Well, maybe I'd find out something in the morning. In the meantime, it was time to sleep.

Well, this was odd. I had breakfast and had returned to my room to shower and fulfill my morning routine. Yet… something was off. The shower was running. The Pokeball was… open?

What the fuck?

I drew my sidearm as I saw movement in the doorway.

"Come out! I know you're in there!" I commanded the intruder.

The door opened slowly, and a Gardevoir emerged. She was the one I had brought to the Pokecenter last night. She looked terrified. She was shaking and staring at the gun in my hand with fear.

I holstered it, letting my shirt fall to conceal it. She looked at me, then my hip, her eyes darting quickly.

"Hey… it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a US Marshal, I'm here to help you," I explained, and she looked around the room.

_You don't have any Pokemon._

I reeled at the voice inside my head. I felt my eyes widen as she stared at me, unblinking.

_Most people have Pokemon. I was… always told to prepare the shower for the client in the morning... I don't understand though, the last place I remember wasn't this. How did I get here?_

"Do you… always talk to people like this?" I didn't even know this was possible. Were there instances of speaking Pokemon?

"No, they taught me to speak like this as well," she spoke, her voice human and her eyes flashing, "Wait… I remember. The light of a Pokeball, then darkness. I was almost gone. Why bother saving me? Most humans don't care."

"Jesus… you can talk. How?"

"I'd rather not explain."

"Yeah, ok, anyway I'm here trying to track the asshole who's been doing this to… partner Pokemon like you," I explained.

"Her."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not looking for an asshole, you're looking for a bitch."

Yet it was a man I met, unless...

"Oh, now that's interesting…" I sat down and took out my notebook, taking notes on everything she told me. Dates, times, trafficking routes. She had been part of an inner circle of partner Pokemon that were privy to everything that went on in the organization. It was almost too easy, but most criminals are idiots.

When she finished, I put the notebook away and looked at her again.

"Do you want to know why I don't have a Pokemon?" I asked her.

"Yes." She stated.

"Well, when I was young, I was really into it. Yet, I could never seem to catch or bond with one. I even went to a special school. Everyone left with a Pokemon, hey guaranteed it. Well, I was the exception. They repaid my tuition and then some just to keep my parents quiet."  
I sense nothing wrong with you. I sense little at all, to be honest. Why are your mental blocks so strong? Most people have minds easy to manipulate. Yours… it takes a concerted effort just to speak to you like this.

"That's why. Most Pokemon are stupid creatures… kind, but stupid. They look for subtle emotions, but your mental blocks are strong. Almost as if you've been trained."

I thought this was strange. I've never had need of anything like that despite the prevalence of psychic types, present company included. That was more a CIA thing.

"So, there's something wrong with my head. You don't seemed bothered by it."

"Well, your actions have spoken for you so far. Why don't you get washed up before the water gets cold?" She suggested, and I nodded, heading into the shower.

As I stood in the hot water, I could think of nothing but the strange encounter I had just had. I spoke to a Pokemon. Used words. Had a conversation.

I toweled off and wrapped it around my waist, heading out to grab a fresh change of clothes. I saw Gardevoir sitting on the bed, looking me up and down.

"Much better than my usual clientele."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Usually fat, sometimes old. Many times both. Poor performers too."

Her tone was nonchalant.

"Poor… performers?"

"Yeah, I rarely ever achieved an orgasm, myself. I am capable of it, you know. Psychic/fairy types…"

This conversation was getting strange. Don't get me wrong, I can totally see the attraction, it's just that… I had never seen a Pokemon as a partner.

"Um, well…" I was at a loss for words.

"Never been with a Pokemon before? That nurse kept you busy last night, I know that much. It's ok, I won't push you. There are some things I can do though… if it helps."

I watched as her chest changed, the once flat, smooth surface apparently growing a pair of breasts with… blue nipples.

Ah, right, her color was different. She was blue instead of the usual green. That could explain her position as an inner circle concubine.

They fit her so well. It was surprising to see them on a Pokemon but it looked so damn good. She walked up to me and took one of my hands in hers, bringing up to one. It felt so real, and I couldn't help but squeeze. She gasped a little, and so did I upon feeling their softness.

"H-how?" I stammered. She just smiled.

"It would ruin the fun if you knew, don't you think?" She smiled at me and I just couldn't help it.

I kissed her.

I kissed a Pokemon.

It felt good.

No, it felt amazing!

When we broke apart, she spoke, "That was a quick change of heart. Perhaps you'd like to peek under my dress?"

She lifted it, and underneath I saw a small, smooth crotch with an honest to god vagina. Her waist was small, but damn, her hips were nice.

"I don't know if I should do this… I… you're a victim and you've…" I tried to back away but something stopped me.

_I'm not a victim, you've seen to that. Plus, I want this. You've already proven your worth as a man, now how about as a lover? Let me in… just a little. I want to show you something._

_How?_

_Ahh, very good. You're responding. Relax. Just Relax._

Halfway between a dream and reality, I could feel the towel come loose. I felt a sudden warmth on my member as, subconsciously I was aware of Gardevoir taking me into her mouth. I could feel the weight of her mind against my own. It was comforting, a gentle psychic embrace.

I felt something within me change, and suddenly I felt a warmth unlike anything ever before. It was as though I lay upon a bed of pure down, the air somehow pink. I knew I was inside the mind of Gardevoir, and she was in mine. We were somehow connected both mentally and physically.

Then, she appeared.

"You're a good man. I've seen what lies inside your mind and you truly are beholden to a noble cause," she stopped, and when she spoke again her tone had taken on a shy quality, "You are the first human I've ever let into my mind."

"I feel… incredible," I breathed, and she smiled. I noticed I was naked, and she got down on her knees in front of me.

"We have become one in reality, but it is here that you will feel the greatest pleasure. Can't you feel our physical connection?" She took me into her mouth, and I moaned as she effortlessly slid me down her throat.

Her tongue slid across my member as I put my hands on her head, forcing her forward with more vigor. Her technique was too good, I coudn't help myself!

"G-Gardevoir… I'm gonna cum!" I cry out, and she puts her hands on my rear and forces the base of my member into her mouth as I pour my seed down her throat.

She pulls out of me and opens her mouth, showing the complete lack of cum inside of it. She stands up and grasps my member again.  
Wait.

I'm still rock hard.

"How is that possible?" I ask her.

"You haven't finished yet, in the real world. Yet the orgasm you just had in your mind only intensified your experience there. I can already tell you're feeling the effects."

I nodded, and she pulled me against her again, our lips meeting moments before our tongues began twisting together. She tasted sweet, as if a peppermint had been in her mouth only moments before. It was intoxicating.

When we broke apart, she lay on the bed; her dress askew and revealing her crotch. I immediately went down on her, eager to taste. The same sweet taste, but a little different. It was almost as if a breath of honey was in there somewhere. My god.

"It's incredible! I could do this all day," I eagerly spoke, eliciting laughter from the partner Pokemon. I thrust my tongue into her, marveling at her taste and how human her sex organs were. Her moans began to fill the air, and my member throbbed.

I began to massage her breasts, using my fingers to tease her nipples. She placed her hands on my head and pushed me further into her crotch. I could feel her insides quivering against my tongue, and with a cry, she came.

Her orgasm was intense and left me covered in her juices. Her musk permeated every sense I had, and I quickly positioned my hips over her, spreading her legs.

"You want to fuck me? Go ahead… I've been waiting!" I thrust into her and felt her slit immediately tighten against me as I pounded away. She was gasping for breath at my sudden assault yet her moans gave away her total surrender to pleasure.

I held apart her legs and shifted my gaze from her slit swallowing my member to her own. She was staring at me lovingly, a heavy blush across her face as she moaned lightly.

"You're amazing! I've never felt this good in my entire life!" I admit to her, and she giggled.

"Call me… Meridian, ok?" She asks me.

"Meridian? All right, that's pretty sexy," I really liked that name. It suited her perfectly.

"Take me… from behind!" She pleaded, and I nodded. I pulled out and helped her turn over. I was aching to be inside of her again. She got on all fours and used her hands to spread her ass, exposing herself. I stared at her perfect ass, my eyes lingering on her anus.

"What are you waiting for? Put it in!" Meridian cried out. I couldn't stop thinking about what a Gardevoir's ass would feel like. I knelt down and thrust my tongue into her as she gasped in surprise.

She was delicious in both holes, and I gripped her ass with both hands as I assaulted it with my tongue.

"Marshal! That's… ahn! I… N-no… ah, screw it! Eat my ass! Ah! It feels so good! Fuck me!" Meridian cried out, moaning and resting her head on the pillow, her hips raising up as my tongue explored her rectum.

I lifted my head and gripped my member, pushing the tip against her anus. I pushed in slowly, Gardevoir pushing back against me. I slipped inside and sighed with pleasure as the tip disappeared inside her.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I cried out in ecstasy as I thrust into her. Her moans were just barely muffled by the pillow she had pushed her head into. I couldn't hold myself back and thrust deep into her rectum. I had felt nothing like this, and pushed her hips down onto the bed so I could thrust harder, her ass bouncing as my hips smacked against it.

I lay against her and pulled her to the side, lifting her leg up with my left hand. She turned to look at me and I kissed her deeply.  
"Are we… doing this in the real world?" I asked her, My member stretching her ass out.

"Ah, ahn! Y-yeah… it… mmm! Feels so… good! Fuck my ass, Marshal! You want me to cum? You want to make your Pokemon partner cum?" She moaned and furiously played with herself.

"Yes! I want you to come!"

"Then fuck my pussy! Fuck me harder!" She reached down and grabbed my member, forcing me to move it into her sopping wet slit. She lost control of herself and I had to hold her up as her orgasm sent shudders through her entire body.

I was at my limit, and her orgasm caused her to clamp down on my member, which pushed me over the edge. I nearly burst a blood vessel in my eye as I collapsed next to her, unable to do anything as my cum filled her up. Again and again I shot my seed into her, and when it was finally over, I could not move.

"Ah, ahn… I… I love you!" She cried as she me out of her. She then turned to look at me expectantly.

I was at a bit off a loss. Did I love her? Sure! Still, it was all still a surprise to me. Everything had happened so fast that I was almost worried that it was a dream. I opened my mouth to speak, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I already know your answer, and no… I'll never leave your side. Is that what you want?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Yes!" I responded, my voice eager.

"Then let me do something for you in the real world!"

Suddenly I was myself again, and Gardevoir was next to me on the motel bed. Her breasts had disappeared, and I asked her about that.  
"I can bring them back anytime, it's a simple trick!" Gardevoir showed me.

"You're so fucking sexy, Meridian!" I said, and she laughed at how earnest I was. Then, a sly grin crossed her face as she leaned back and showed me her crotch. My seed was leaking from her slit, and her ass was still gaping. I felt my excitement boil over as she positioned herself on top of my now erect member, letting it slide into her ass.

"You want to cum here? I've given you a little juice so… I think you can properly fill me up again!" She began bouncing on my member, and I clasped my hands in hers as I watched her ass swallow my member again and again.

After a few minutes, she lay against me and, while still moving her hips, we kissed, our tongues attacking each other. I held her tightly to me, her breasts soft against my chest and preventing her… chest spike? From pressing against me.

That thing is surprisingly soft, by the way. Very sensitive too…

"I… I'm gonna cum!" I cried out, and she pressed her hips against me, my seed once again shooting into her, this time filling her rectum.  
"Yes! Yes! Cum in my ass!" Gardevoir yelled before kissing me again. Our lips stayed locked together for some time before she separated from me and sat up, showing my member, still inside her and my seed leaking from between our connection. I could feel a wetness around my pelvis, and I realized that she had come again.

She got up and moved next to me, cleaning off my member with her mouth, her tongue running along it slowly before taking it into her mouth.

I thought I had nothing left, but the warm wetness of her throat sent me over the edge again, and I came. I couldn't move and just waited for her to finish. She lay next to me after a minute and smiled.

"Wow, three times in one night? I'm impressed!" She spoke slyly. I just looked at her and tried to smile. Speech was hard.

"Sorry if I pushed you too far, Master~," her voice turned sensual, and I was taken aback.

"Master?" I said.

"Well, you are my master, aren't you?" Her breath was hot on my ear as she pulled the covers over us.

"I'd love that," I answered truthfully.

"Then, I suppose you must take care of me."

"I always will!"

I could feel her love and devotion course through me, her psychic abilities filling me with her true feelings.

I fell asleep experiencing the closest thing to true love that must exist.

Meridian became my partner in more than just the intimate sense. They gave her the authority to operate openly with me and became not just my lover, but a trusted ally. When we received a commendation for the dismantling of the trafficking ring, I insisted that we receive it together, as she had become just as instrumental in the operation's success.

There will be more stories to tell, I'm sure. We've just come back from a stint in the Caribbean (everyone needs a vacation!) and we've just left a briefing about our next target.


End file.
